Gundam Wing New Generation
by GundamWingNewGeneration
Summary: The fiction of an RP on Avid Gamers.


Prologue: Update.  
  
The year is After Colonies 196. Five months after the defeat of OZ. Humanity is living in peace, awaiting the Endless Waltz to come the following year, with the attacking Mariemia. Everyone is oblivious to her threat, but there is another. A greater force. The last bio-weapon branch of OZ, StarSearch, had abandoned a project to turn the tides on the war, just as Heero had delivered the final blow in the Wing Zero Custom. It's idea was to breed five advanced humans, each with his or her own individual strength. One of stealth, one of piloting, one of aim, one of arsenals, and one of data. The project was dubbed StarGazer. After it was shut down, the space station it was conducted in was jettisoned into space, and detonated. But, the fuse did not explode, and the mini-colony drifted on, still functional. This probably wouldn't have mattered, if 20 years later, it hadn't of re-activated.  
  
The year is now After Colony 219. A young man stands on the cockpit hatch of a strange mech, surveying the scene. He was in Tokyo, which had been almost completely reduced to rubble. The mech was black, green, and heavily scarred. Smoke rose from where the head unit used to be. The young man closed his blue eyes, feeling his black hair stick to his forehead with sweat. 'How did this happen?..' He wonders to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A friendly face; Miro meets Mia  
  
"Hey you! Stop!" Came a yell, echoing across the streets of the Level 4 colony. A boy of about 18 dashed down the pavement, clad in an OZ uniform, with OZ SUCKS written all over it. The boy laughed with glee as he was chased by three OZ foot solders, who were running out of breath fast. He turned his head just in time to see who he was about to run headlong into. "Whoops! 'Scuse me!" He laughed, and he jumping into a flip, sailing over the person. In mid air, he studied her features. She was blonde, with blue eyes. She was currently hobbling on crutches, and strangely enough, holding a rope. He hits the ground running, but was stopped as two things happened, shocking him. Three guns shots rang out, followed by the sound of three bodies hitting the ground, along with three bullet casings. A lasso of rope sailed over the lad, and tightened over his waist, and dragged him back. He looked up at the smiling face of the girl, from his position lying on the ground. "Um. Hi!" He said, still grinning. The girl helped him up. "I took care of them for you. I really hate OZ." She said, taking off the rope. She held out a hand for him to shake. "Name's Mia Lawhead." "Miro." Said the boy, shaking it. "What's your last name?" She asked, curious. "I'm an orphan from birth," He explained. "I've got no idea who my family is." "Wow. That must suck." "Yeah it does. Are you a Preventor?" "No, I just pilot my Gundam." "You're a GUNDAM PILOT?!" He yelled, them clamped a hand over his mouth. "Whoops, sorry. But whoa, I am too! I'm starting up my own organization with an old buddy. We're calling it the United Peace Directorate! But how'd you come across Gundanium?" "I'm Quarte Winner's cousin." She replied happily. She had to admit, this guy was sorta cute. Miro was thinking the same about her, but he didn't know it. "Really? Wow." He was at loss for words. His eyes fell on what she was using for support. "Hey, what's with the crutches?" He asked. Mia frowned slightly. "I was shot in the leg in a fight with an assassin." "An assassin? Who'd want to kill you?" "An organization that has just arose, Dark Hand. It's also got a rival, Steel Claw. Both are against Earth and OZ, and each other." "Interesting. I didn't know that. Well, rest assured I'll make them our first target as the UPD!" He claimed, striking a dramatic pose. Mia laughed. "Aw, thanks!" "No prob. Now excuse me, I have a date in the Sanc Kingdom." "Oh, you have a girlfriend?" "No, I just like saying I have dates. See ya!" "Bye!" She called back, watching him dart down the road. She turned, and began to hobble back to her apartment. "Uh oh, I bet Emily's wondering where I am!" She thought aloud. 


End file.
